Cockatoos
Housing Cockatoos (if you're only buying one) generally can live in bird cages usually with the dimensions of 90 x 70 x 120 ("cockatoo-info.com"). If you're housing more than one, consider building an aviary or hiring someone to build it for you. To decorate the cage, buy lots and lots of toys, horizontal bars, and the floor cannot be a grid (as grids are uncomfortable to walk on for them.) Cockatoos are parrots, so they're very intelligent and can learn to unlock their enclosures. So get a carbine hook to lock the door to the cage. Also consider buying a java tree. Cockatoos like to be a part of the family, and like to be around the household. So placing the cage where their is a lot of activity in the household i.e. the family room is ideal. If a cockatoo is depressed or stressed, he may feather pluck, an unhealthy self harmful behavior for any birds. It's one thing to preen and itch, but to actually pluck out feathers is another. Feeding Fruits that can be served to your feathered friend fresh are: apples, bananas, blackberries, cherries, figs (figs can be fresh or dried), grapes, kiwis, mangoes, melons, oranges, papayas, pears, plums and pomegranates. Fruits that should be served dry are: currants, dates, figs (again, they can be fresh or dried), and raisins. They can also be fed vegetables When feeding them nuts you can feed them with or without the shells around them. You may need to crack the shells a little for them to give them a start. Walnuts should be cut in half, and do not buy palm nuts or palm oil for them. There are other things you can feed them are protein packed things like boiled eggs, cooked lean chicken, and provide it with fresh water. You can also treat it to things like toast, but toast isn't very nutritional, so don't feed it toast to often, feed it to them like you'd feed a dog a treat, as he'd start only eating toast and won't eat the healthy stuff, like fruits, vegetables and nuts. Chocolate, avocados, and mushrooms are poisonous to birds. You should not feed it sugary sweets, with the exception of honey (I'd recommend manuka honey) and peanut butter. Also, do not feed it cakes, crisps, or any alcohol. Consult a professional before feeding it something not on this list. Feed it a balanced diet, as for how many of each you should feed it, consult your local vet. Too many people think they're feeding their cockatoos a good, balanced diet, when they're not. Playing Cockatoos love to play, but if they can't to anything stimulating, they may start feather plucking again. Cockatoos require lots and lots of mental stimulation as well in order to be happy. Handling Cockatoos love their owners, and if given proper care, they can get used to being handled as well. But before you reach your hand in there and pull him out, side beside his cage to get him used to you. Then, you feed him treats every now and then. Repeat this every week. After that, open the cage door, and slowly move your hand in, while speaking soothingly and give him treats. If it stops moving away from your hand, it is safe to take it out and handle it. Cockatoos, if cared for correctly, can love you very much. Works cited Bulu, Kakatua. "Cockatoo Sanctuary." Cockatoo Sanctuary. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2015. . "Cockatoo Care." Animal World. Animal World, n.d. Web. 10 Apr. 2015. . Kelly, Jasey. "How to Handle a Cockatoo." The Nest. Demand Media, n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2015. . Image credits http://www.cockatoosanctuary.org/about.shtml https://www.pinterest.com/baysueb/aviary/